Warming Up Lightning
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: One-Shot. Rinko finds Lightning who left a party. Not wanting Lightning to catch a cold. Took the teenager to her home to warm up. As she was getting Lightning ready for a warm bath, finds that Lightning has a "unique" surprise in her pants. WARNING: Futa, Infidelity


**A/N: I got the idea for this story after seeing a scene from a hentai called jitaku keibiin.**

 **Warming Up Lightning**

The rain came so suddenly, Rinko had to run her way back home. Sei had called her son and found out he's atChina's home, and he's going to stay there until her rain passes. Which looks like it will last for the entire day. He quickly told her to not get any funny ideas. Too late for that because she told Sei to have "fun". At this point, Sei doesn't see the point in trying anymore.

On her way home spots a friend of her son "Lightning!" she called out to the pink-haired teen who's walking down the street in a casual manner. Not caring if it's pouring or that her clothes are absolutely wet. Tho she did let out a few sneezes "Oh dear! You're going to catch a cold if you stay outside for too long." she said worried then grabbed Lightning by the hand and lead Lightning to her home. Not noticing the blush on her face.

Once inside the shop, got Lightning to the bathroom and gave her a towel. Lightning took it to dry her rose coloured hair. As she did this, Rinko began to remove Lightning's damp jeans. Lightning looked at her with wide eyes "They're drenched, you'll get sick if you keep wearing these. Besides, we're both girls. No need to be nervous." Rinko explained to Lightning who gave her an understanding nod. Wondering how Rinko will react that she's a futanari.

Lightning noticed her soaked yellow cardigan stuck to her body. Making her huge breasts more prominent. "Oh, my!" Rinko gasped when seeing the bulge in Lightning's boxers. Her green eyes twinkled and her hand moves to it. She wants to stop it, but her hand felt magnetically drawn to it. As soon she touched it Rinko began to rub it causing Lightning to moan. The older woman can feel heat building up from it.

She pulls Lightning's boxers down and Lightning's cock sprang up. Rinko's fingers instantly coiled around Lightning's cock and pump her hand. The green-eyed eighteen-year-old grew harder and bigger. Rinko's mind is telling her to stop, she's happily married but her sexual urges that were dead for while overpowered it. She leans in to suck and lick Lightning's cock. "So tasty." she said while running her tongue every inch, and every vein of Lightning's cock. "What were you doing?" she asks while licking his cock.

"I-I was at a party!" Lightning gasps as Rinko sucks on her cock "HHHad to leave early-" she was briefly cut off when Rinko gave her cock a powerful suck "because...because..." she forgot her reason due to the pleasure if felt from her cock. Rinko hugs Lightning's waist while she holds Rinko's head. Her breath was growing ragged when Rinko pucks up the speed of her head. The older woman went all the way to the tip than all the way back down to the base. She really wants Lightning to cum. She wants Lightning's cum now!

To taste a male's seed (but this seed is from a girl. Oh well, close enough) once again. They are many other guys are willing to help with her sexual urges, but none are her type. And Lightning is definitely her type. Speaking of who, Lightning's blast her cum in Rinko's mouth. She instinctively drank it all. Well, at least as much as she can, but couldn't because he released some much cum. Some leaked out and land on her sweater. Rinko pulls Lightning's cock out of her mouth "Your cum is tasty too." she said panting. Lightning was still cumming so some hit her face.

With no strength in her legs, Lightning sat down panting. "Takeshi didn't cum this much." she said in a daze. Rinko then spots Lightning's cock. Still rock hard. "More." she said. Lust had all but consumed her mind. She quickly pulls down her jeans along with her wet panties. Rinko places a hand on Lightning's stomach, and the other around the teen's cock to guide it to her hungry pussy. She let out a loud cry of pleasure once she has Lightning's cock inside her.

"It's been too long!" Rinko said loudly and cumming a little. With hands-on Lightning's stomach, began to move her hips. The feeling her hot well walls rubbing against Lightning's cock which was a new sensation for the teen. It felt kind of good. Her eyes were glued Rinko's bouncing huge breasts. Rinko notices her looking then pulls up her cardigan, and bra. Showing her bare breasts to Lightning. The sight caused her cock to be extra hard. Rinko moans as she felt this.

It caused her to move her hips faster. By instinct Lightning's hands went up to the older woman's breasts. Lightning's fingers sank into her soft orbs of flesh. "Yes! Play with them!" she cries with a lusty smile. The blue-haired woman adds some rotation to her hips. "You're cock's much bigger than my husband's you know." she said roughly riding on Lightning's cock. She wasn't able to give Rinko a warning as her cock fired it a second large load of cum.

When she felt Lightning's seed pour into her womb, it triggered an orgasm for her too. A feeling she missed very much. Rinko pulls out and watches Lightning's cum flow out her pussy with glee. Laying on the floor, Rinko scoops some of Lightning's cum then brought it to her lips. As she tasted it, felt Lightning slide her cock between Rinko's breasts. "Wait are you waiting for?" she asked with a teasing tone. Lightning held Rinko's breasts together as she moved her hips.

The softness caused Lightning to moan and Rinko as well. Impressed that she remained hard after cumming twice. "Have you done this with Sei's other friends?" Lightning asked while fucking her large breasts. With her thumbs close to Rinko's nipples, began to tease them. Which resulted in a loud moan from Rinko. "I asked you a question." Lightning said with a smile and thrusts faster.

"No, you're the first." Rinko manages to say. Lightning made Rinko hold her breasts together then reach behind and ribs Rinko's clit. This quickly brought the blue-haired woman to an orgasm. Lightning kept thrusting until it was her turn. Spraying her white seed. The strong scent cause Rinko's mind to because hazy. She hadn't seen this much cum before.

Lightning got off of her and re-position herself between Rinko's legs. The blue-haired let out a whimper. Lightning can tell Rinko wanted that large, fat cock inside by the look in her eye. Flashing a smile, Lightning shoves her cock in. All in one go. Rinko was not ready for that and lets out a surprised scream. It could be her imagination, but Lightning's cock felt a lot bigger.

Grabbing Rinko's soft, thick thighs and pumps her his roughly. Her strong thrusts caused Rinko's huge beasts to bounce in different directions. It was hypnotic for Lightning. She thrusts her hips in various ways to see how Rinko's breasts will react. This didn't distract Lightning by how tight Rinko is getting. Also the sweet sounds of pleasure the older woman is making. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Rinko cries out. "MY HUSBAND DOESN'T FUCK ME HARD LIKE YOU!"

The fact she's having sex with some else is not bothering her. She's too drunk off of pleasure to care. Also, that Lightning is a girl with a dick. Lightning felt really warm, quickly took off her shirt and sports bra. Her breasts are not big as Rinko's, but Lightning is a growing girl. She did have a nice muscular build tho. Rinko couldn't tear her eyes off Lightning's six pack abs and large, thick biceps.

For the next three minutes, Lightning hammered her cock deep in Rinko. She didn't break pace. This made Rinko cum constantly. Each stronger than the last. It caused her mind to degrade her mind into a blank slate, and drool. Rinko can feel Lightning's cock twitch inside her "Are you going to cum?" she asked Lightning.

"Yeah." Lightning said with a voice shaken with lust.

"Cum inside me!" Rinko said.

"RIGHT!" Lightning said grunting and her cock blasts a huge loud of cum. Rinko's womb couldn't hold all of Lightning's seed, so some leaks out. Rinko had never been so full of cum before. Lightning slow pulls out which made Rinko whimper. The pink-haired teen mover herself so her cock is right in front of Rinko's face. Wrapping her hand around her member and jerks off.

Opening her mouth, waiting in anticipation of Lightning's cum. Thankfully, Rinko did have to wait long. Lightning shot her load not only in Rinko's mouth but on her face. "We should do this again." Rinko said licking a few drops of cum off her lips. "After I recover. You fucked me so hard that I lose feeling in my legs."

"You bet."


End file.
